Interactions
by fangirl712
Summary: Tai comes to keep Sora company in the flower shop on Valentine's Day, and has intersting interaction with a few of the customers before they head off on their own date. Fluff! Sweetness! Cuteness! Taiora! Valentine's Day fic! Oneshot. Please review!


Just a little diddy I suddenly had amazing inspiration to write. A sweet Taiora, perfect for Valentine's Day!!!

Rating: K+.

Warnings: None.

Coupling(s): Taiora

Genre: Romance, fluff

Note: Other drabbles will contain totally different couples, some yaoi or yuri, whatever fun stuff I decide to throw in! Genre and couple hopping abound!

The brown haired adolescent of 17 crammed into the door, shutting out the cold. Removing his long scarf and coat, he rubbed his hands together and pecked Sora on the cheek.

"Well, this certainly is new music," Tai said, glancing up at the speakers.

"Yeah, around Valentine's Day it's mostly young couples that come in, so Mom wanted me to play so-called 'hip' music. I hate that word…'hip'……I mean really, of all the body parts…..why the hip?"

Tai, clearly finding this very amusing, said, "Well, I'm not sure calling something 'armpit' or 'nose' wouldn't really catch on."

"No, nose would be perfect! Because when you're 'hip', you're 'in the know', and do ya get it? Know? NOse?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. She giggled and crossed her arms to lean on the counter. Tai did the same, and slowly began to lean into her. Inches apart, Sora heard the bells on the door behind them. Springing apart, she put on her best bashful smile and greeted the man standing in the doorway. "May I help you?" she asked. Tai smirked softly. He loved her innocent grin, especially when he knew it was really kind of fake. After years of helping out in the flower shop, Sora knew how to play the game. "Well, my girlfriend's sister told me that she liked…now what was it? _Orchids?_" he pondered, pronouncing the flower's name with a ch sound, like in cheese. Sora crinkled her face in thought for a minute, and then exclaimed, "Oh! You mean orchids!"

"Yeah, that's the one!" the man said, blushing. "And, um, let's see here…dell….fin…..idioms?" The young cashier had heard every form possible of the word delphinium, and knew immediately what he was talking about. "Hmm! What an interesting combo! If you give me just a minute, I'm sure I can whip up something for you!" The man nodded and browsed about the store, marveling at the various petals, cards, and vases.

Tai sighed. "It's that time of year again, I suppose." The man turned around and smiled. "I guess so. Is that your honey back there? "He jerked his head toward the back room. Surprised at his brazen statement, Tai gulped and retained his cool. "Yep…what are your plans for ol' V-Day?"

"Eh, I got us reservations at that new restaurant downtown. At the price of that place, there better be a reservation in my apartment too!" Throwing his head back in laughter he replied, "I know what you mean. I'm driving us down to Naniwa Ku to this little hole in the wall place for a poetry reading or something. Playing a CD of our favorite songs on the way there, of course." Nodding his head the man said, "Nice touch, I like it, I like it. So, are ya just leaving it up to chance for whatever comes after that?" Tai laughed again. "Hopefully, I already know what we might be doing. So, uh, good luck with the lady," he finished as he saw the door swing open, being pushed by a gorgeous bundle of pink, red, and white delicate flowers. "I'd say the same to you, but it looks like you won't need it," the man said, paying for his flowers. On his way out he thanked Sora and shook hands with Tai, tipping his hat.

Once he was out of sight, Tai and Sora moved back to their positions at the counter. "What were you two talking about?" she asked nonchalantly. "Nooooothing," he replied playfully. Running her hand through his hair, she said, "uh huh. You know, I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to threaten or tell dirty jokes to the customers." Wincing and giggling in amusement, he leaned even closer to her bashful smile. Sora abruptly turned to the speaker mounted to the wall. "This is the first good 'nose' song they've played the past hour!" she exclaimed. Pulling his hands to lead him to the large floor, she felt him automatically wrap his arms around her. They began to sway to the music. "Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see, oh baby….You will always be my boo!" he sung softly into her hair. Rocking and stepping away from him at the same time, she never broke their grasp while dancing playfully and singing to the female vocals. "…and it's the only way we know how to rock!" She sang, circling her hips on the word rock. Pulling her closer again, Tai sang, "Do you remember, girl? Who was the one who gave you your first kiss? Because I remember girl, I was the one who said 'put your lips like this'." He bent over to kiss her lips softly, lasting through his next few lines. When they finally broke apart, Sora began to roll her shoulders and snap her fingers to the music, dancing close to him. She lightly sung the back up vocals. Giving delicate touches, she listened to him sing, "It started when we were younger, you were my boo," he quieted, pulling her into a dip and an elegant foxtrot. Last year's Valentine's Day surprise was ballroom dance lessons. Turning to the rest of the music, they emphasized each stress in the song perfectly. Near the end, when the love song turned into more of a rap again, Tai gathered Sora in front of him, folding his arms around her and kissing her neck. She gingerly reached up and brought his face up to her lips.

The snow began to delicately fall outside the picture window. Oblivious to the people passing and watching, Tai and Sora soon forgot about any last minute business. Closing the store quickly, the two decided to begin their special Valentine's Day early.


End file.
